Home Sweet Home
by L.Hawk
Summary: AU, Written with crack pairings pulled out of a hat. Elizaveta brings her new girlfriend to meet her brother and his boyfriend and some of their friends for dinner, Rated T for some creepiness/implied underageness


Bella sat in the car holding her lover Elizaveta's hand , "Are you sure we won't be harassed here like we were back in our old neighborhood?"

Elizaveta squeezed her hand, "don't worry about it. My brother Toris and his boyfriend already live here, and nobody ever harassed them."

Bella frowned, "I've never met your brother's boyfriend."

Elizaveta shrugged, "You'll meet him tonight. I only met him once. His names Tino and he's from Finland. He's pretty nice."

Just then, someone outside the car yell "Mathias!" in an almost desperate tone. A tall young blond man turned, who had been leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette looked up to see a dark haired, mocha skinned teenager running toward him. He put out his cigarette, which was over halfway gone anyway, and dropped it to the ground. She jumped into his arms and hugged him. He startledly hugged her back. She released him and took a step backward. She pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and put one in her mouth before searching her pockets for a lighter. She swore when she didn't find one. The man pulled one from his own pocket and lit her cigarette.

She took a long drag as he asked her, "What's got you so freaked out that you needed to see the awesome me, Babe?"

She exhaled and said, "Shit, Math, my dad kicked me out."

He pulled her into a hug, "that's horrible, Babe," and kissed the top of her head.

She leaned into him, "You think I could stay with you?"

He stroked her hair, "Of course, Babe."

Bella looked away and sighed. They pulled up in front of a old brick building. Elizaveta turned to her lover, "Well, this is it. Our new building; Home sweet home." They stepped out of the car. Standing by the front steps was a stoic Asian man. Elizaveta smiled and said, "I take it your Mr. Wong?"

The man gave a short nod, "You have the deposit and first month's rent?"

Bella produced the envelope with the cash in it from her purse, "Waste no time on getting down to business I see," she remarked dryly as she handed it over.

Just then a woman with platinum blond hair and the biggest breasts anyone had ever seen. She smiled, "Be a little friendlier Xiang. Hi, I'm Katyusha, and this is my husband Xiang. You must be the new tenants."

Elizaveta smiled, "I'm Elizaveta and this is my partner Bella. Pleasure to meet you ."

Katyusha asked, "Do you need any help moving your things in?"

Bella shook her head, "Nah, we've only got a few boxes."

"Thanks for the offer though," Elizaveta added.

Just as they had moved all their things in, Elizaveta got a call from her brother, "Sveiki Brolis...Igen, we just finished moving in…we'd love to. See you at eight…Szeretlek is." She hung up and turned to Bella, and said, "That was my brother. He invited us over for dinner with him and Tino and a few neighbors. What do you say?"

Bella grinned, „I'll finally get to meet Tino."

They arrived at five minutes to eight and knocked on the door. Toris opened it, still wearing his apron, "Oh good, you're here." He kissed first his sister on both cheeks, then Bella.

He ushered them into the apartment, then led them into the kitchen. The couple they had seen earlier was there along with a serious looking blond, with an albino leaning on him and another blonde who was just opening a second bottle of wine.

Toris smiled, "Bella, I don't believe you've met Tino."

Tino, who turned out to be the blonde opening the wine, but down his corkscrew and held out his hand, "It's good to finally meet you."

Bella took his hand, "My almost brother-in-law."

Tino laughed, then turned to Elizaveta and kissed her on both cheeks, "Good to see you again Elizaveta."

She smiled, "And you as well Tino."

Tino turned, "This is my Danish cousin Mathias." The man with blonde hair they seen earlier grinned and raised his hand, and his girlfriend Michelle." The teen gave a nod. He turned to the other couple in the room, "And this is Vash," the blonde nodded curtly, "and Gilbert," the albino grinned, "from across the hall." He turned to the others and said, "This is Toris' sister Elizaveta and her girlfriend Bella. They just moved into the building across the street."

Just then Toris, who during introductions had been moving food into the dining room said, "food's ready now."

Gilbert grinned, "Let's eat."

They all made their way into the dining room to feast on the Cepelinai Toris had made.

A/N-Fail ending is fail. I know I haven't posted in a while, but I've been really busy with school and I allowed myself to indulge plot bunnies over the summer, most of which I didn't publish. This was written in half an hour with pairings pulled out of a hat, just to get me back into writing. Don't take it too seriously. According to Google Translate Sveiki Brolis means Hello brother in Lithuanian and Igen and Szeretlek is mean yes and I love you also, respectively in Hungarian. According to Wikipedia, Cepelinai is a traditional Lithuanian dish.


End file.
